Blue Ocean
by Makkin
Summary: Ace and Luffy are brothers but they welcome Sabo as one of them becoming an inseparable trio. That is until Sabo has to move out of town. What kind of feelings were those that started to exist in the past and are coming back now that he's back? A lot can happen.


**Hello, author Makkin here with a new story! Hope you like it and please leave a review.**

 **Notes: This story is based on a day-to-day life with the characters of One Piece as I try to keep its characteristics. For now only Ace, Sabo and Luffy will enter the story, Garp and Law will only be mention. This chapter is Luffy's pov.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

 _Chapter_ _1\. From the past_

 _How can you forget someone who gave you so much to remember? Even as time continues to pass by as if nothing happened._

* * *

I never thought I would see him again. After he left I knew, somehow, that it would be next to impossible for us to meet again. But instead of letting go and move on I kept hopping and wishing that one day I could see those blue eyes again while getting lost in them as if I was swimming in the ocean.

But now that we are in front of each other looking like two complete strangers _(and idiots I might add_ ) with my brother's house door between us, can someone please tell me why aren't words coming out?

\- Sabo who was it? - I hear Ace's voice coming from inside the house.

Silence. Thoughts and memories of the past running through our minds filling the silence. _Wait... he's the one that left._ \- **ACE** \- I scream. Not like I'm mad. It's just that I'm surprised, to say the least, because I don't know what to say or do. And I need to make sure that's just not my eyes playing tricks on me.

Something must have broken because a crash sound is heard and Ace shows up right next to Sabo panting as if he just run a mile. - Luffy! - I hear my brother call me, his face looking surprised and a little worried.

\- H...Hi... _(my voice is shaking)_ Sorry to show up like this without warning... but I was bored... so I came. - Ace is still looking astonished so I look to Sabo again... my heart fluttering on how I missed this blond, taller, muscular man that seems to have matured greatly. Not to mention that scar over his left eye that will never let me or him forget that we once were inseparable.

\- Well - Ace breaks the silence - what are we waiting for? Come inside Lu, me and... - I see Ace looking at Sabo for a brief moment then back at me - Just come in. - He says, so I do, passing between the both of them as the door gets closed and whispers are heard but just as I look back it stops.

\- If it's a bad time I can go. - What I say _(and the way I say it)_ to what I really feel may seem contradictory but as I said before, I'm really not angry. I just don't know how to react to seeing the person who gave me so many memories for later, due to certain circumstances, disappear from my life and now out of nowhere to be right in front of me in my brother's house. That by the way is also his best friend.

\- No. I'm sorry for this unexpected encounter. I recently came back to town. Nice to see you again, you have grown Luffy. - Have you ever heard the sweetest, calming voice of a person like nothing else matters and you just want to listen to it for the rest of your life? That's how Sabo's voice sounds to me, even after 7 years, especially when he calls my name.

I give my biggest, brightest smile - I missed you Sabo. Glad you are back. - I don't know why but both of them have those funny faces as if I just said the weirdest thing - _**shishishishi**_ Your faces are funny.

\- Lu... you aren't mad? - Ace asks.

\- Should I? - I look to Ace with an inquiring face.

\- _sigh_ I can't match you Luffy. - Sabo finally smiles while ruffling my hair - Can we sit down?

\- You guys go ahead, I have some cleaning to do then I will bring something for us to drink and eat. - Cleaning now? That's weird. Oh! The crash sound, I absently think back as the mention of food makes my stomach grumble.

Me and Sabo go to the living room and sit down on the couch keeping a little distance. _Now I feel weird._ \- Sabo...

\- I missed you too Luffy.

\- Huh? - I turn a bit to look Sabo in the eyes. But he's sill facing forward while intertwining his fingers. _Guess his lost for words like me._

\- Don't get me wrong, I know I was the one who left... but it wasn't like I had a choice.

\- I know. You don't have to apologize, I'm not mad about it. - Sabo left town because of his parent's jobs, nothing wrong there right? But the thing is that he didn't tell me. One day he was here the next he moved out of town. So of course I was angry, but only in the early days. I thought the three of us were like brothers even thou only me and Ace are real ones, we always treated Sabo the same... _well maybe **I** didn't_... Thinking back, for some reason I guess I saw Sabo a bit different than Ace, I wonder why. I'm going of track here, well, even Ace only new because they were from the same class, he was mad at first too, but it seems they kept in touch and sort things out. The truth is that it all happened so fast. - I'm just surprised to see you. - I finally speak again.

\- Thank you Luffy. - _He's smiling again -_ I came to see Ace, you know to catch up and all, but also to ask for his help unpacking, it's taking me way to long.

\- _shishishishi_ I can help too if you want. - Without thinking I volunteer. _I want to spend more time with Sabo._

\- Isn't that great. - Ace comes back to the living room with the promised drinks and food for us. - That way I'm no longer needed right?

\- No way! You can come too Luffy, but no way you are getting out of this Ace! I would be glad if he doesn't make things messier than they already are.

\- Hey! I'm right here! - We all start to lough, it really is nice to have Sabo back and things seems to be like before, although I still have a lot of questions.

After a bit of small talk, I learned that Sabo has a major on photography / journalism and will start working on a local newspaper, but apparently his dream job is to own a magazine that not only shows wonderful locations of our own country but also shows the reality of the world, even if it's a cruel one. To say the truth I'm not that surprised, Sabo was always a rebel person, fighting and exposing the bad ones or bandits as we used to call the grown ups.

After that we went to Sabo's apartment to help him unpack his things. It still seams like no one lives here, but that's what we are here for! - I'm in my last year of college Sabo. - I say very proud of myself.

\- It's a miracle actually!

\- Oi Ace.

\- I can only imagine, you have my sympathy. - Sabo puts a hand on Ace's shoulder and his face is as if he understands what Ace went through.

\- You guys!

\- Whenever this guy had a bad grade, gramps would hive me one of his love fists as if it was my fault... _sigh._

\- It's not like I didn't get them too - I say now pouting - By the way Ace, is gramps out again?

\- Yeah, apparently for a long while, navy stuff I guess. - I see a big grin on his face - Thanks to you living on campus I have the place all to my self!

\- You live on campus Luffy?

I shake my head affirmatively - Law said it would me more fun that way.

\- Law? Fun? - Sabo tilt's his head. But his questions are left unanswered.

\- That kid still exists? I feel sorry for him, having that character as a father.

We helped Sabo unpack his things and compose the apartment to one that seemed more like someone actually lived there, we didn't even notice it was already dark outside. Just like the old days, time would pass by faster when we were together.

It's true we are all older and we have different life's now. I'm on my last year of college, Ace and Sabo are starting to work. But life does it's turns and the three of us are back again to see how this new chapter of our lives goes. Hopefully together.

* * *

 **A lot was left unsaid right? You have to stay tuned for more ^^**


End file.
